


误闯 [拾陆]

by daddypeach



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 稍稍被蹂躏一下的杯杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddypeach/pseuds/daddypeach





	误闯 [拾陆]

Ⅰ  
sixteen

 

盛装华服的宾客一个个从莱克特公馆正门而出，周边已经停了许多联邦特调车。按晚宴提前中断，主人当众致歉才合乎礼仪，但众人并未见到莱克特先生一丝影子。  
“莱克特先生一定丢了什么贵重东西。”并不知情的来宾们这样猜测道。

歹徒显然是有备而来，没有露出丝毫破绽。  
当威尔堂而皇之被抱着消失在后院的监控画面中，杰克明显感觉到身边的气场重起来，压的他不由往边上挪点。  
显然等不到取证课采集完数据再分析，汉尼拔现在的状态连阿比盖尔都不敢上前发声，尽管小女孩很想质问下这么个豪华公馆的纸片安保。  
他知道是谁，或许。杰克看着他冷峻的面色。  
“你有什么线索么？”  
汉尼拔确确实实被激怒了，像猫科动物的瞳孔遇到强光成线，他眼睛里用以中和的棕都不见，金色光彩一下子放开，那是攻击前的警告。  
“托拜厄斯.巴奇”

富兰克林接到电话时简直受宠若惊，不用一刻钟便到屁颠颠到达莱克特公馆,并不知道接待自己的会是一众FBI调查员，带的礼品盒都掉在地上，没去捡。  
不敌几下盘问，他便哭着承认确实向好友托拜厄斯透露过自己的情报。为将功赎罪，还提议先去巴奇琴行，那里的地下室是托拜厄斯惯用的调教场地。  
探查道到威尔.格雷厄姆这个全名，就能一并从网路上得到许多信息。  
大伙此刻真算是对弗雷迪.劳兹咬牙切齿，详细报道过威尔的只有犯罪揭秘网。

药效发作所需的几分钟，威尔薄薄的灰T被剪开，浑身上下仅剩内裤，算是完全暴露在托拜厄斯的视线里。  
“去你妈的!放开我！”  
气力由体内迅速抽离，威尔的危机感更加强烈，现在真是完全任人宰割，也顾不得什么应对之法。  
太美妙了，罪犯由内心赞叹着。  
托拜厄斯正欣赏着这肉体变化的惊人美丽，苍白转向红润，血管内部膨胀后从皮肤透出艳色，他自然是不知道威尔的特禀体制，药下的很足。  
真是最终幻想的完美载体，要把所有招式玩过一遍才行呢。

威尔原先大力挣扎也渐趋微弱，意识已被药物吞噬，身体承受不住地剧烈颤抖，内裤裆兜明显鼓胀起来。  
γ-羟基丁酸① 成分作用强烈，原本幽暗的视野现在全是混乱旋转的金光。肉体都要化作一阵烟雾，轻飘得承载不了魂魄，神智都随之散了，散在金光里。  
尽管这样，五感却被毫不留情地放大数倍，触觉灵敏得都要让神经抽痛起来，此刻连自体的呼吸都觉酥麻，再不要说什么对情爱无所谓了。  
作为一位绳师，耐心当是最足的，托拜厄斯已将仅有的忍耐力贡献给了精美的绳艺展示。实际调教技术粗劣而低级，任何被他绳艺表面所吸引的受虐方都因此吃过苦头。  
他随意挑了一条短蛇鞭，提抖几下便甩向威尔赤裸的胸膛。  
这下子的刺激可不是威尔此刻的敏感度所能承受，身体弹跳，僵直两秒，又无力地落回，颈部仰着，只能憋出一个微弱的单音。  
“no...”  
这反映实在足够剧烈，如同发情的母猫，只消触碰一丁点泄殖腔外部就会淫乱打转。

托拜厄斯更兴奋起来，又接连猛抽了两下，完全没控制，后一次正好打在乳晕边缘，威尔的身体反射性挣动，猛颤几下就不再动弹，似是高潮过几轮。  
威尔已然游走在空白中。  
那鞭子打碎了其神志也打碎了他的保护层，儿时海风的腥咸气味，犬类的喘气，路人惊惧的喊叫，黄衬衫上溢血的弹孔，少女鼻翼两侧细小的棕黄雀斑，一切记忆都狂乱叫嚣着撞入脑海， 形成意识流的漩涡，就要把他吸入其间。   
他那已破裂的身子猛然失重，倒转向着漩涡的反面下落。  
无尽坠掉中，这些片段又渐化作一些奇特的脚步、碰撞、枪击和突然亮起来的模糊的视野，那些紊乱的光线开始规律摇摆。  
奇迹般，他被接住了，像掉进棉花团里，轻飘飘被包裹住。  
只最后听见一声低沉的叹息，皆归于平静。

桎梏被拆解时，威尔的身体寻求到熟悉的依傍，潜意识朝汉尼拔靠去，一只手还虚弱地扒上他西装的上衣口袋,一贯坚硬的心肠都好像被靠软了。  
明显被用过神经类药物，对方已完全没有意识，眼睛半睁着失去神采，似木偶样散焦着，毛孔里的水分都抽出，唇眼干涩，浑身却被汗泡透。  
汉尼拔抱了个满怀。  
似刚从锅中捞出来的烫热的草药包，一下子抛进臂弯里，软塌塌瘫在那，下秒就要由胸膛滑脱，滑入他肚中，黏进他胃里。

 

————————————————————————————————————————  
① γ-羟基丁酸：强麻醉致幻成分，对感官可能造成畸形放大。用于非医疗则认定为合成毒品。


End file.
